Snow White and the Thirteen Dwarves
by Calla Mae
Summary: Skin as white as snow, hair as black as night, lips as red as blood. What would happen if the Company ran across a beautiful woman named Snow White? Would they let her stay, would they keep her safe? Could she find her prince charming among dwarves? And from who's hand is the apple given?
1. I was looking for a breath of life

Once upon a time in the middle of winter, when the year's first snow drifted through the sky like feathers, a queen sat by a window sewing. And whilst she was sewing and looking out of the window at the snow falling in the night, she pricked her finger and three drops of blood fell upon the snow. And the red looked pretty upon the white snow, and she thought to herself, _would that I had a child as white as snow, as red as blood, and as black as the night sky. _Soon after that her wish was granted and her daughter was therefore called Snow White. And when the child was born, the queen died.

The woman the king next wed had beauty uncommon in men, but she was proud and could not bear another surpassing her beauty. It was not many years after she became queen that Snow White, even as a young girl, started to grow more beautiful than she. And as Snow White grew older she became more and more beautiful and simply looking upon the princess sent the queen into an envious rage. And envy and pride grew higher and higher in her heart like a weed, so that she had no peace day or night.

And on Snow White's eighteenth name day, when the queen's heart could take no more hatred, she called for a huntsman in private paying him a handsome sum for the king to never find out. "Take her out of my kingdom, I will no longer have her in my sight. Kill her and bring her heart to me as a token."

The Huntsman dutifully obeyed, for it was a greatly pretty price he would be payed, and he took the princess away from the kingdom in the darkest hour of night. He tied her hands and rode behind her on the horse he was given, taking her far away from her kingdom, her tears and pleads growing lesser and fewer the further they rode as her hope dwindled away to nothing.

When dawn rose and night fell Snow White would beg him to let her live. "Please, leave me my life. I will run away and never return home if you would only let me live."

And each morning the Huntsman would lift her onto the horse and settle behind her without a word, while at night he would tie her to a tree and sleep uttering no words then either. It was on the morning they woke, weeks after they had first left, when she did not plead for life that the Huntsman prepared to kill her. That evening after supper he held her arm tight in his strong hand and the dagger in the other, aiming to cut the heart from her chest. But looking at her beautiful face - pale cheeks wet with tears, blue eyes as clear as the sky wide with fear and sorrow, hair cascading in a cloud of soft ebony curls - he could not bring himself to kill her.

"You are sparing me?" she asked uncertain, having given up hope he would let her live.

"How could I not when you beg so prettily, like an annoying little bird," he told her harshly before cutting the ties around her wrists and pushing her away.

Snow White watched as he unraveled his pack, placing a few things such as a blanket and a small amount of food, and the dagger he had tried to kill her with on top of it all. "Where are you going?"

"Home," he answered shortly. "The queen is expecting me, and your heart."

"What will you do then?" she asked worriedly.

"Cut the heart out of a deer," he answered impatiently.

"She would kill you if she discovered your lie," Snow White said trying to make him see reason.

He turned to her, eyes blazing, thinking of killing her if only to be done with her. "What would you suggest I do then?"

"You could stay with me," she said softly, having first thought it was the most obvious answer but seeing his angry face in the moonlight had her wondering if he would not kill her sometime later; if only to return home.

The anger left him and surprise filled its place – he had not thought of staying with her nor that she would want him to. "We would have to live in the wild, you would not be able to show your face in most places," he warned her, knowing she had never seen the likes of the wilderness from within her luxurious kingdom.

"You will stay," she said pleased, happy to not be alone.

He sighed before turning away from her, gathering their things in a bundle once more. "No, little bird, I won't leave you." And nor did he, he vowed to protect her for the remainder of his days; though neither of them had thought on who would care for her should he die only a few years later.

* * *

_This is technically a crossover, but it has bits and pieces of Snow White from more than one movie including the actual tale. So I didn't know where to put it and other than her past before meeting the dwarves it'll be a bit different from the actual story of Snow White. It must be because I just watched the new episode of Game of Thrones but I can't stop picturing Sandor (the hound) as the huntsman. The only problem I'm having is who to pair Snow White with. I will say she won't be very innocent, she's just very good. _

_I would prefer the pairing to be either Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, or Kili - just cause I don't know too much about the others. I could also do Legolas, I wouldn't mind doing him. I will say this about Kili; I want so much to find him romantically attractive (I mean he's very attractive) but he's such a puppy, and a dumb one, that I have a hard time with him. But I could do this for him if he is the most popular choice. I would normally figure this part out on my own but I would like my story to actually be read, so I would be very grateful for your preference and I'll go with the dwarf who has the most. Also, please tell me whether you're interested in this story, cause if no one is then I won't bother. Thank you for reading. _


	2. a little touch of heavenly life

_Bella: I don't think I've read any good Dwalin fics either, and he's just great. Thank you very much, your review meant a lot to me. _

_To the guest who got the Sandor vibe, it took me a few times of writing his dialogue to figure out who I was imagining and now I'm really into him being the Huntsman. I've written a lot of Thorin fics so far, so I suppose I love him too. But lately I've really been liking Dwalin.  
To the guest who loved Dwalin, me too. And he doesn't get much love which is too bad cause he's awesome. _

* * *

For the next few weeks, which gradually turned into months, the Huntsman would give Snow White a bit of advice and then leave her on her own. He never went far, nor did he ever lose sight of her, but she was unaware he was still keeping an eye on her and so she moved with great caution. He learned after the first day that she was not made for the wild, she was too dainty and feminine and she stuck out greatly. Though she did know how to move quietly – years of learning how to tiptoe past the queen so she would not be seen – and she was very resourceful.

A few times she had found berries and he'd almost screamed for her not to touch them, knowing they were poisonous, but she stared at the berries a few long minutes before turning her back on them. She instead gathered a few nuts, catching a squirrel once though that was entirely by luck and she did not eat it. And even once, when she had been frightened by a harmless animal, she had climbed a tree to hide only to come back down almost laughing when she saw the deer which had been rustling through the bushes.

But each night, when the sun was just starting to set, he would return to where she was with something he had caught and prepare them supper. Snow White did not like to watch him slice up the animal, thinking it was completely vile, though he insisted it was something she needed to learn to do.

"We ride on the morn," he told her one night, knowing if not the queen than the king would send his men to search for the princess.

"Where will we go?" she asked, and it amazed the Huntsman how trusting she was that he would not kill her, how much faith a few months had given her that he would not leave.

"Past the Mountains. We will make for the west," he told her, hoping the king's men would not search past the Misty Mountains; they could go nowhere in the east without Snow White being recognized or the word of a young woman's beauty reaching the king or queen's ear.

Snow White had never been farther than the woods outside her kingdom, but she loved the west with the green rolling hills and the many country towns. Even more she loved the people, though not all most of them were very kind and welcoming. For over a year Snow White and the Huntsman stayed near Bree, roaming the land mostly and occasionally staying in an inn. Snow White had been amazed by the hobbits, such small men and women with hairy feet; though she herself was not a tall woman they were still small when next to her.

"You are happy, little bird," the Huntsman mused one day as they laid beneath the stars.

Snow White thought on his words, realizing they were true. "I suppose I am," she said quietly, smiling at him. "Thank you."

"What for?" he asked confused.

"You did not have to spare me, I know you would have received a heavy sum for my heart. Nor did you have to stay with me, it would have been easier for you to leave me behind," she answered. She was naive in the ways of man, in the signs of their affections; she did not take much note of the way his eyes memorized her face, how his hands would linger on her waist when he lifted her onto the horse or helped her off, nor the way he hardly looked at any of the women in the taverns or inns. She did not notice any of it; though she had been kept in the castle under watch most of her young life and so men and their needs were new to her eyes and so she did not notice.

They stayed another year, the Huntsman growing concerned word would find its way back to the queen, and so they left Bree for a time. Snow White was sad to leave the town and the happy people, though she trusted the Huntsman to keep her safe. It was then, after seeing how young men behaved with tavern whores, when she and the Huntsman were now alone did she notice how he behaved near her. He had given her everything; his life, his protection, his home, and he asked nothing in return. She gave herself to him, something he had at first refused though she had always been too much for him.

It was another year yet, living on the ways of the land with the Huntsman hunting and Snow White preparing the game for supper, before they came across a strange company; a meeting neither of the two parties could have foreseen how it would come to change their lives.

* * *

_As of right now the scoring is Kili - 2, Fili - 3, Thorin - 6, and Dwalin - 3. So if you have a preference and haven't given it yet I would love to hear it and I'll add it to the tally. If you noticed there's a bit of a thing between Snow White and the Huntsman but it's most sexually; and he is in love with her and she does care a great deal for him, but she's not in love with him. If anyone is interested in hearing more about her and the huntsman let me know and I can add it in flashbacks or in her telling someone about him later in the story; I personally started liking them in this chapter. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate it.  
_


	3. but all the choirs in my head sang no

Julie: I think Thorin may be my favorite, and my second was Fili but Dwalin has been creeping up on me lately. Thank you for reviewing.

Ari: I'm so glad to see you again :), and Dwalin is just amazing so I'm glad you voted for him.

Mary: thank you very much. If you ask me Thorin is great is anyone :)

* * *

They had just set up their camp a little ways from Trollshaws forest, knowing now that hill trolls lived there, as well as a few mountain trolls whom the sight of had perplexed the Huntsman for he did not understand why they had come down from the Mountains. They were sitting in silence eating the meat they had been curing so they would not need a fire when they heard loud voices and heavy footfalls.

"Who do you suppose it is?" Snow White asked softly, putting her mouth close to his ear so she would not be heard by anyone other than him.

"I am unsure," he said just as soft. "Stay here unless I call for you."

And with that he left her, and she stared after him worriedly as he disappeared within the trees though he did not go far for she heard when he made himself seen.

"Who are you and what is your purpose in these parts?" she heard a deep voice demand.

"I was here to ask you the same, dwarf," the Huntsman replied and she could hear the sneer in his harsh voice.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain son of Thror king under the Mountain. You would do best to show respect huntsman, you are far outnumbered," the same deep voice ordered in a growl.

"My apologies exiled king," the Huntsman said roughly and Snow White nearly rolled her eyes at his stubborness for he would get nowhere with cruelty. "I am traveling with my ward," he answered and said no more.

"Where are they, pray tell?" the dwarf king demanded.

"She is under my protection, dwarf. I will not expose her to the likes of you," the Huntsman answered snarling.

"A woman?" the dwarf king asked startled, and if Snow White could have seen him she would have realized the grumbling in his deep voice to be the cause of anger. "What protection have you been offering her, huntsmen are not known for their honor? I will see your ward and decide what to do with you, as I said before you are far outnumbered."

She could nearly see the way the Huntsman was gritting his teeth, knowing his eyes were blazing with rage. "Come on out, little bird," he called, anger grinding in his words.

She could almost hear their gasps when she stepped from between the trees; and each of the dwarves thought the same thing - "she's beautiful." The next thought naturally turned to the Huntsman in accusation of what he had done to her, for huntsmen were known to be savage men; it did not help the Huntsman's case that he towered over her small frame, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulders.

"What is a woman of your like doing with a man such as him?" the dwarf king demanded gently, her beauty softening him towards her.

"It is as he told you, the Huntsman is my guard," she answered softly, her voice reaching their ears like the tweeting of a birdsong.

"What does he guard you from, my lady?" the dwarf king asked.

Snow White looked up at the Huntsman in question, his hand firm on her shoulder so he could push her behind him should any of them come too close. "The second wife of my father," she answered after the Huntsman gave a short nod. "She wishes me dead."

The dwarves were surprised at that, not understanding how anyone could wish ill on the beautiful woman.

"That is all you need to know," the Huntsman declared as he placed a hand around her waist and turned her, relieved she had been elusive as to who she was. "We will be taking leave, it was an honor to meet the king under the Mountain."

"I did not give you leave," Thorin said quickly, and Snow White turned to look over her shoulder at Thorin. "Has he done you harm in any way?" he asked her, not wanting her to leave with the large man.

"He has done nothing more than keep me safe," she answered.

"You trust this man?" Thorin asked baffled.

"I trust him more than you," she said honestly, without malice, making the Huntsman smile.

"We will be leaving," he said before leading her away.

Snow White walked quietly at his side as he guided her further from the dwarves. "Do you not trust them?" she asked after a few minutes of walking, having not thought the dwarves wished her ill.

"No," he answered shortly. "Dwarves are greedy, they would be quick to sell you to the queen for the pretty price on your head; that so called king especially." His tone was harsh and it made her flinch at the cruelty he aimed toward her. He sighed when he felt her recoil from him. "I will not see harm befall you, little bird," he told her gently, brushing the hair out of her face.

"You have not led me wrong yet," she offered quietly, giving him her forgiveness.

They settled down once more and before long they heard a great shouting and squeeling a little ways off. "They have run across trolls," the Huntsman mused.

"Should we not go to their aide?" Snow White asked and the Huntsman smiled down at her.

"Dwarves are known for their strength in battle," he told her. "Though not for their brains." He chuckled at the ill fate the dwarves would meet before settling back, giving her his answer.

She had drifted off leaning her head on the Huntsman's shoulder, but the sound of rustling in the bushes woke her and before her mind became aware the Huntsman stood and drew his sword. "Who are you?" he growled at the aged man.

"I am Gandalf," he answered looking at Snow White queerly. "I am looking for a Company of dwarves, would you by chance have come across them?" he asked kindly.

"What's it to you?" the Huntsman asked suspiciously.

"We met them a short while after the sun set," Snow White answered, giving the Huntsman a hard look when he looked down at her enraged. "They have run across trolls, or so we believe. We heard something a little that way," she said pointing towards the trees behind them.

"I thank you, my lady," Gandalf said with a kind smile. "Would you offer your help once more and show me where you heard it?"

"No," the Huntsman said, though it was more toward Snow White.

"You could show a little kindness," she said sternly before turning and walking through the trees, Gandalf following behind her amused. The Huntsman too followed after, for he would give his life before he saw her hurt.

* * *

_So as of right now it's between Thorin who has 10 and Dwalin who has 11. I have done a lot Thorin stories at this point so I think I'm gonna go with Dwalin just to do something new. Thank you all so much for your reviews and contributions, I am always open to critism if you think something is not working or just too unbelievable, so long as your saying it nicely and constructively. I wasn't really sure how the dwarves would take seeing Snow White for the first time so I went with the originally story where the dwarves were really happy to see her(though she was asleep in a bed and a child). But that will eventually wear off the longer they hang around her. _


	4. to get a dream of life again

_Ari: well I will be happy to hear from you. You can vote for him as many times as you want, though I will tell you I have already decided I will do him. _

_Smiles101: Thank you very much, I'm glad you think so. _

* * *

"It would probably be best for you to wait here," Gandalf told Snow White before making off into the trees up a hill from where the dwarves were.

"We should have helped them," Snow White said softly to the Huntsman and he snorted quietly.

"Why, so you could cozy near the fire with them?" he asked harshly motioning to the dwarves tied together on a stick like a kabob.

"No, because it would have been the right thing to do," she said sternly, feeling chastised under his hard gaze and rude tone.

"Sometimes the right thing to do is not always the best thing for you, little bird," he told her, his voice softening though his eyes remained hard. "You cannot act with your heart, it will get you killed."

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf's loud voice boomed before a loud crack was heard, saving Snow White from responding; _you acted with your heart when you spared me, and then again by staying. You act with your heart every time we lay together, so how can your heart be wrong?_ is what she would have asked him, though after a few moments she was grateful not to have had the chance.

Relief was not a strong enough word for how the dwarves were feeling to see Gandalf, they had come to think they would be eaten by the trolls instead of being saved.

"How ever did you find us?" Bilbo asked pleasantly, the relief of trying to buy them all time lifting off his shoulders.

Gandalf smiled mischievously. "I had help," he said, the only person in the Company to actually know who the woman was.

"From who?" Bilbo asked curiously. They all turned at the sound of someone stepping through the bushes to see the beautiful woman they had met the night before. Bilbo let out a nearly inaudible squeak at the sight of her beauty, and then his mouth snapped closed when he saw the dark eyes of the Huntsman close behind her. Bilbo had been with Fili and Kili wondering what to do about the missing ponies when the two had first met the Company, and so the brothers were staring at her with the same fresh awe as Bilbo had been.

"She was kind enough to show me where she heard your cries," Gandalf explained to Thorin when he looked up at the wizard wonderingly.

He gave a short nod, none too pleased neither she nor the Huntsman had come to their aide earlier, but there were more pressing matters. "Where did you go to if I may ask?" he asked Gandalf, stepping away from the others.

"Fili," Fili said introducing himself to Snow White, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips – the beads on the end of his braided mustache cold on her skin.

"And Kili," Kili said, glaring slightly at his brother for doing what he had wished to do, and instead he bowed lowed before standing up right with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you," Snow White said giving the two a small curtsy before looking to Bilbo. "It has been some time since last I saw a hobbit."

"You have seen hobbits?" Bilbo asked happily, smiling at the pretty woman.

"Yes, there were many in Bree and we stayed in the Shire for a short time," she answered, happy to be in the company of a hobbit for she had loved the simple way they lived.

"Did you?" he asked pleased, and the two got to talking about the parts of the Shire she had visited and the hobbits she had been acquainted with, which he knew a few. The others were happy to gaze upon her lovely face and listen to her sweet voice, quickly looking away when the Huntsman's hot eyes found their's as they stared. A few of the dwarves – namely Dwalin and Balin, Bifur, Gloin and Oin – paid more mind to the Huntsman with his dark threatening eyes that blazed when anyone came too near the woman.

By the time Thorin called out for them to follow Fili and Kili and Bofur had joined Bilbo and the woman's conversation, making her laugh with their stories while Bilbo stood quietly by her side looking at her face.

"Milady," Fili said hooking his arm through Snow White's, while Kili did the same on her other side before leading her away; and she looked back concerned to see that her Huntsman was following too.

Thorin had been surprised to see his nephews and their hold on the woman, having not meant for her or her guard to join them. He had not enjoyed her mistrust of him from the night before, still angry neither she or the Huntsman had helped them when the two heard the dwarves' cries. Though he took note of the way she looked over her shoulder often to see the Huntsman was still there, obviously not comfortable without him immediately at her side.

Snow White smiled as she moved away from the brothers, glad their attention was now on the horrid smelling cave then her, taking small steps back until she felt the Huntsman's hand on her waist. "I will stay here, I think," she said trying not to breathe in the awful fumes of the troll cave.

"Stay where I can hear you," he told her before squeezing her waist and following the wizard down into the cave.

"Have you known him for a very long time?" Bilbo asked coming to stand beside her, seeing the two were very close.

"A few years," she answered before sitting on a large rock near the entrance of the cave. They spoke back and forth quietly while the others trifled through the cage. Snow White tried to hide her smile when Bilbo stood trying to look like he was doing something important when the others started coming up.

Dwalin, who had been watching the Huntsman the closest not trusting the large man's intentions with the woman, looked to see the two talking quietly on their own.

"We should leave them before they discover who you are," he told her, unhappy they were still with the dwarves.

"I do not believe they mean me harm even if they should discover who I am," she said not understanding his mistrust. She took his hand and let him pull her to her feet hoping he would see she was right; in all honesty she and the Huntsman had spent so much on their own the last year that she had grown lonely for someone else's company.

"When I say we leave I need to know you will listen," he said seriously, staring her hard in the eye until she nodded reluctantly. "Here, since you forgot the first one I gave you in Bree," he said tying the belt around her waist that held the sheathed sword.

She stared down at the sword unhappily, though the Huntsman had taught her well how to use one and she was quite skilled with a blade. "That's right," she told him with a small smile, "I forgot it."

The Huntsman returned her smile, both knowing she had not forgotten it. Their smiles disappeared when they heard something moving quickly through the trees towards them.

"Something's coming," Thorin called in warning and the others all looked up hearing it too.  
"Stay together," Gandalf ordered. "Arm yourselves."

The Huntsman grabbed Snow White and pulled her after him, knowing it would be better for them to remain within a group than be on their own in that moment; in all honesty he would throw any of those in Company towards whatever danger if it meant keeping Snow White safe; a fact Dwalin and Thorin both knew and mistrusted the Huntsman for.


	5. a little vision of the start & the end

_Smiles101: Thank you very much, I hope my updates continue to be good. _

* * *

They ran until they reached a hill they knew they were not fast enough to climb, the rustling of their chaser coming ever closer. The Huntsman held Snow White at his side, his sword unsheathed in his hand as he prepared to defend her; Fili and Kili at her side with their weapons ready to do the same, and little Bilbo with his small sword behind Kili trying very hard to find courage.

"Theives! Fire! Murder!" a man on a sled pulled by rabbits yelled as he burst through the trees and came to a stop in front of the Company.

Gandalf sighed irritably at their fear having been for nothing. "Radagast," he said exasperated.

Snow White looked up at the Huntsman baffled at the sight of the strange man but he could give her no explanation. The dwarves relaxed only slightly, enough to lower their weapons, at Gandalf proclaiming the man as friend. The Huntsman, however, kept his firm hold on both Snow White and his sword as he stared mistrustfully at Radagast the Brown.

"You should have pulled your sword," the Huntsman said quietly to Snow White. "I care not if you don't like using it."

Snow White closed her mouth, her protest silenced by his words and the obvious worry beneath the irritation in his eyes. "I do not think I could take a life," she said softly, his hard gaze lessening as he stared down at her.

"If you do not raise a sword to defend yourself then the only life taken will be yours," he said gently, knowing the prospect of killing upset her greatly.

If Snow White had been any other person, not the beautiful kind young before him, hearing that would have made him think she was weak. Instead hearing her reluctance to kill made him realize she had a soft heart, one not made for the wild. "Milady," he said, not missing the way the Huntsman's arm tightened around her shoulders at the dwarf's addressing her.

Snow White turned to see the dwarf with the hard eyes and many body drawings staring at her intently. "Yes?"

Her voice was light and sweet like a song, and he did not understand why she was in the wild in the first place; a thought that had been bothering him since they first met her. "You said before the Huntsman was protecting you from your father's second wife?" he asked and again the Huntsman's arm tightened around her – though Dwalin thought it was more because of what he was asking.

"Yes," Snow White answered, her brows furrowing as she wondered what he was getting at.

"Did he take you away from your home to protect you?" he asked, the Huntsman's eyes blazing proving Dwalin had been right in thinking the Huntsman had at first planned to kill the woman; planning himself to get the woman away from the man. But looking into her clear blue eyes Dwalin realized she had known all along, and then he was left wondering why the woman was alive and still with the Huntsman. His next question fell to who she was, which he did not trust the Huntsman enough to ask thinking the Huntsman would kill them all before saying who the woman was.

The Huntsman glared at the dwarf, not liking how close his questions were coming to who Snow White was – and Dwalin was correct, he would kill any of them should they find out. Snow White herself was not looking kindly at the dwarf, though she was not angry with him; her thoughts were not on him at all, they were on the Huntsman. Never had she questioned the Huntsman's reason for agreeing to the queen, she had not wanted the answer.

Snow was spared from her thoughts by a chilling howl.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked afraid.

"Wolves," Bofur said, his voice shaking. "That is not a wolf." They all looked forward, in the same direction, not sure where the sound had come from. The sound however, had come from behind them. A low growling was heard before a warg leaped from atop the hill behind them. Thorin stabbed the beast with his new sword, and heard the whizzing of an arrow shooting past his head and saw that Kili had killed a warg behind him. Dwalin moved toward his king and stuck his ax in the warg's head.

"Warg scouts," Thorin declared. "Which means an orc pack are not far behind.

Dwalin turned to look for the woman to see the Huntsman in front of her, a warg dead at their feet, and her close to the Huntsman's back staring in saddened shock at the dead creature.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin said, having paid little mind to what the others were saying as he stared at the woman's face.

"We can't," Ori said running down the hill. "We have no ponies, they bolted." They were all panicking as they heard several howls and dangerous growling drawing nearer. The Huntsman was the only one not panicking, though he hardly ever did in the face of danger, instead he held his sword and Snow White did as she always did and pressed herself against his back.

Snow White held fast to the Huntsman as they ran, glad for his firm grip on her and knowing he would keep her safe. She ran blindly to where the Huntsman led her, hearing the growls and snarls from the wargs chasing Radagast and his rabbit-teamed sleigh. The Huntsman was none too pleased to be once again running from dangers with the dwarf king's Company, realizing now that all the danger Snow White was in was because of Thorin Oakenshield.

They had just pressed their backs against the sharp ridges of a large boulder when they heard the low growl of a warg above them. The Huntsman positioned himself in front of Snow White, shielding her with his body, rage swelling at the dwarves' stupidity listening the warg's and orc's shrieks of pain as the dwarves killed them. There was no appreciation at the way in which the dwarves came together to fell their enemy, what the Huntsman knew was that the rest of the orcs now knew where they were.

"Run!" Gandalf ordered and they all ran as if a fire had been lit at their heels.

The Huntsman looked over his shoulder often to ensure none of the wargs came too close, killing those that did. Snow White held him with one hand and the skirt of her dark green dress with the other as she ran. They were taller and faster than the dwarves, and they did not turn to fight nearly so often. And so they saw the hidden cave Gandalf found and he ushered them in.

"Princess," Gandalf whispered as he helped her down, the Huntsman not hearing though Snow White had looked at the wizard in great surprise at his admitting who he was.

The Huntsman planted his feet on the rock floor and looked for a way for them to escape, refusing to stay with the dwarves any longer. And so while Gandalf was corralling the dwarves the Huntsman grabbed Snow White's hand and pulled her after him as he led her through the pathway, not stopping when he heard the echoing of the dwarves' voices as they all gathered in the entrance, hearing the strange echoing of shrieks that meant the orcs were being slaughtered.

They walked as far as the path led and stopped short in absolute surprise when they reached the end of the path; which was where the dwarves found them only a few minutes later.

"The valley of Imladris," Gandalf said as they all stared in awe at the beauty. "But in the common tongue it is known by a different name."

"Rivendell."

* * *

_I realize that many things haven't been explained about the Huntsman and I plan to go into those next chapter. In the book the dwarves stayed in Rivendell for a few days so I will be doing that instead of just one night, which will also provide time for her to bond with the others. Also, at this point I've really only hinted at the Huntsman and Snow White sleeping together and I would like to know how many are either okay with me not being so subtle in the next chapter or oppossed to it (I won't go into any detail at all so no worries there). Cause I am all for it but I do know some people may not be. Thank you all for reading and I hope you are enjoying. _


	6. but all the choirs in my head sang, no

_Smiles101: thank you very much. _

_Ari: Thank you very much. Turns out bonding happens next chapter; though there's some Dwalin fluff if you look close at some parts he's in. _

* * *

The few dwarves who mistrusted the Huntsman the greatest – Thorin, Dwalin, Bifur and Gloin, who had seen the dangerous glint in the Huntsman's eyes when the woman was in any way near a threat and they thought he would easily kill any one of them – watched him closely while he was so near their Company.

Dwalin paid mind to the way the woman's small hand wrapped around the Huntsman's large one, trusting him so fully it amazed him; wondering if the Huntsman had proven himself to her or if she were stupid.

Snow White stared at the absolute beauty of Rivendell, having wanted to visit but the Huntsman had thought it a risk to her well being – in the case any of them knew who she was. The Huntsman kept a firm hold on her hand, also awed by the elegance of the elven stronghold, though still aware that this was an unfamiliar place and it held possible danger.

Gandalf brought them to a halt at the end of the path from the hidden cave, across a bridge and in a courtyard. "Mithrandir," a voice called coming down the steps towards them.

Snow White stared at the man who was clearly an elf if not for his pointed ears then by his beauty. The Huntsman was not so charmed by the appearance of the elf and he instead pulled Snow White so she was slightly behind him; though Dwalin bore no like at all for the Huntsman he agreed in not trusting the elves.

The Huntsman didn't like that he couldn't understand what the elf said, wanting more than anything to take Snow White and leave though that was not possible any longer.

They turned towards the sound of horsehooves, seeing a great many elf on horse riding on the bridge towards them.

Grabbing Snow White and placing himself in front of her, she and the Huntsman stood away from the group of dwarves who had gathered to defend themselves.

"Mithrandir," the dark haired lord said jumping from his horse as he greeted Gandalf with a hug. "Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone have drawn them near."

"That may have been us," Gandalf admitted and turned to the Company and Thorin stepped forward.

The Huntsman gave a short snort at the audible contempt in Thorin's voice as he rudely greeted the elf, agreeing with the dwarves on mistrusting the pointy-eared creatures. Snow White was not of the same mind, she and Bilbo were in agreement on their wonder of them – though they had not met the likes of Thranduil.

Snow White nearly rolled her eyes at Gloin's outburst at what the lord Elrond said. "Does he offer us insult!"

"No master Gloin he's offering you food," Gandalf told them, the urge to roll his own eyes at their foolishness was almost too much for the wizard. They quieted at that before pressing together and speaking to each other.  
"Well in that case lead on," Gloin said, the dwarves having reached an agreement.

The Huntsman was far less quick to follow after though Snow White hardly gave him a choice when she grabbed his hand and pulled him along, blatantly staring at the elves with awe.

"After you milady," Balin said kindly letting her go before him, as well as the Huntsman who looked down at the dwarf suspiciously.

Snow White was astounded, having not near as beautiful and elegant things in her own kingdom; seeing beauty was more than gold and jewels.

"My lady if you will," the lord Elrond said motioning her to the larger table where only Thorin, Balin, Bilbo and Gandalf were sitting. "Your husband too."

"Thank you," Snow White said surprised, looking quickly up at the Huntsman to see him looking just as baffled, though they both sat.

Snow White had all but forgotten Elrond's words when the food was brought out, as well as listening to him name the swords Gandalf and Thorin had found in the troll caves; his voice was as lovely as his face. The Huntsman was not so quick to forget, having often let himself fancy the thought of wedding her though he always shook himself of those thoughts for he was nothing more than a Huntsman and she a princess.

"Tell me," Elrond said pleasantly looking to Snow White, "what is a princess doing among a troop of dwarves?"

Snow White nearly choked on her wine before placing her glass down and taking the Huntsman's hand in her own, knowing he would be greatly upset at the lord for knowing of her noble birth. She was not wrong, the Huntsman's eyes were dark with rage and what not many recognized to be fear; though her hand on his kept him still.

"How did you know?" the Huntsman nearly growled, Elrond coming to see that the Company did not know who the woman was.

Thorin stared at the woman in shock, realizing how foolish he was not to have known; she held herself royally, her cheekbones high and regal, the gentleness about her that warranted her need for the Huntsman to protect her. That thought, the Huntsman being her protector and keeping her hidden, struck something in Thorin's mind; she was the missing princess. It was then, staring at her pretty face, that he knew exactly who she was. And it was his mistrust of the Huntsman why he held his tongue.

Balin was of the same mind, having realized who Snow White was the moment the elf called her a princess; he too held his tongue in fear of the Huntsman's retaliation.

"I do believe our journey has thoroughly exhausted us," Gandalf said and Elrond understood the wizard's meaning.

"Lindir," he called using the common tongue graciously for the dwarves. "Take them to their rooms."

"We need no room of yours," Gloin said roughly and many of the others voice their agreement; Gandalf sighing irritably as he smoothed his brow.

"Very well then," Elrond said calmly though he was quickly losing his patience. "Would you like to be taken to your room, my lady?" he asked Snow White.

"That would be wonderful, thank you," she said hoping to get the Huntsman away from the kind elf lord before he did something rash.

She followed the elf Lindir, keeping a firm hold on the Huntsman as he followed behind. "My lady," Lindir said before bowing.

"Thank you very much," she said sweetly before entering the room noticing first the large bed and then the balcony. "Oh Huntsman look, is it not the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" she asked walking onto the balcony and staring at Rivendell as the sun set.

The dwarves had been placed on a balcony as well since they had refused a room. Dwalin had heard her sweet voice and come to the edge to see her standing on the balcony below them; her beautiful face turned toward the sky as she watched it grow dark. He felt a smile tug at his mouth as he watched her marveling at the beauty of life, though he shook himself and stepped away from the edge towards the others.

She turned when the Huntsman did not answer to see him standing in the center of the room looking at her wildly. "He knows," he whispered.

"Yes but he does not mean me harm," she said gently coming to stand before him.

"We should leave immediately," he told her warily, thinking any moment the queen's men would burst through the door and kill Snow White in front of him before they killed him.

"That would be ungracious," she said taking his hands in hers. "He has been kind, we owe him our thanks." She knew he was worried, afraid even, though she thought he had no reason; elves were good people. She saw the refusal in his wild eyes and she spoke before he could. "At least for the night," she said placatingly, wrapping her arms around his middle, "and if you think he still wishes me ill on the morn then we will leave. Please."

He wanted to refuse, he wanted to throw her over his shoulder and carry her away so no one could ever hurt her. But staring at her lovely face as she asked him to stay he could not. "For the night," he agreed unhappily though she smiled.

"We have not slept in a bed in almost a year. I bet it is the finest bed you've ever slept in," she said before leading him to it, sitting him on it to remove his shoes. She knelt between his legs pulling his shoes off and then his shirt. "You have not taken me on a bed in a year either," she mused, seeing his eyes darken with desire.

The Huntsman smiled slightly before laying back on the bed when she stood. He felt something stir in his groin at her words, knowing just what would happen.

She felt his arousal when she straddled his waist, leaning down to kiss him softly. "Should we stay another night, perhaps you will again," she said against his mouth before rolling off him.

He turned his head to look at her in shock, seeing her small smile. "You tease me, little bird," he told her before rolling on his side and wrapping her in his large arms. Though he was not appeased by her assurance the elves meant her no harm, sleep came to him; and they both slept well for it was a very fine bed.

* * *

_So this chapter happened longer than I thought it would so she will be spending time with the dwarves next chapter. As well as questioning the Huntsman. And then I should end it with them leaving Rivendell, unless next chapter is too long. _


	7. but I needed one more touch

_Smiles101: thank you very much, I hope it continues to. And thank you for always reviewing, I really do appreciate it. _

* * *

It had been months since either Snow White or the Huntsman had rested well, one always keeping watch, and Snow White always waking from animal cries. This morn she was woken by loud voices yelling and laughing.

Snow White disentangled herself from the Huntsman's arms, seeing he was still fast asleep, and made her way to the balcony.

"G'morning, lassie," Bofur called when he saw her.

"Good morning to you too," she said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We were just having breakfast. Would you like to join us?" Bofur asked her pleasantly and she saw Fili and Kili's heads appear over the wall of their ledge and they waved down at her.

"I'm not sure," she said looking back at the Huntsman still sleeping soundly for it had been a long while since he had slept well.

"Of course you will," Fili said before jumping from his balcony to hers.

"What do you think you are doing, put me down!" she cried angrily when he threw her over his shoulder. She heard both his and his brother's laughter, one of the few dwarves she actually knew by name, as he began climbing the vines on the wall that led to their ledge.

"Here you are, milady," Fili said placing her back on her feet smiling.

She stared at the dwarf in shock, having not met anyone who was so free with her; and though she would not admit it aloud she rather enjoyed that they did not speak to her as a princess. "Thank you, I suppose," she said and he wrapped his arm around her at the sight of her smile and led her to the others.

"A plate for you, milady," a particularly large dwarf said holding out a plate.

"Thank you," she said sweetly making him blush.

"Come sit by me," Kili said and she sat between him and Bilbo, who she greeted warmly.

"Did you sleep well?" Bilbo asked politely.

Snow White nodded as she swallowed. "Yes, the bed was most fine."

"Have you not slept in fine beds, milady?" Dori asked as he, and all the other dwarves save Thorin who was with Gandalf, watched and listened to her intently. Her comment had piqued their interest for it was an unusual thing to take note of.

"Not for a year, I guess," she said quietly not liking all their eyes on her.

"What have you been doing for a year?" Dori asked.

"Where have you been sleeping?" Bilbo asked.

"Why?" Fili asked simply.

"Weren't you lonely?" Kili asked right after his brother.

Snow White looked at them seeing they were all waiting expectantly, suspicion of her starting to grow in their hearts now that they had seen her beauty for some time. She turned to Dori; "We have been all over the west, spending time in different places so no one would take much note of me," she said answering his question before turning to Bilbo. "We mostly sleep on the ground, though if say trolls or orcs were near we slept in the trees." She turned from Bilbo's surprised eyes, he could not imagine himself let alone the woman before him having to live so long in the wilderness, and looked to Fili and Kili. "He is keeping me safe. And yes, I was very lonely."

She had answered all of their questions though that only made them ask more, and more often than not they talked over one another. "What parts of the west?" Ori asked though he blushed heavily when she looked at him.  
"Your Huntsman has been keeping you safe?" Gloin asked, though he did not believe that was all the Huntsman did.  
"How ever do you sleep well in a tree?" Bilbo asked, for he was a hobbit and comfort was something they were rarely without.  
"What did you eat?" Bombur asked.  
"Where was it your Huntsman took you to where there were orcs and trolls?" Oin asked not approving of the Huntsman's actions.  
"Did you kill any orcs?" Bifur asked though even if the others hadn't been talking over him she would not have understood his Khuzdul.

"Enough!" Balin cried silencing them all. "You must ask her one at a time if you ask at all, these are not matters she has to speak on," he said recalling their manners, though dwarves were not known to have many.  
Balin looked to Snow White to see her eyes wide staring back at him, her lips slightly parted as she tried to remember all of their questions. "You may answer if you wish," he told her kindly with a smile.

"You could start with your name," Dwalin said from behind her, having not spoken til then, staring hard at the back of her head as she spoke. "Or why the Huntsman had you in the first place." She looked over her shoulder at him in surprise, both at his quietness and also at his two questions; though he had posed them as orders. He saw her refusal before she opened her mouth to speak.

"She will not," a rough voice growled from below them. Dwalin did not miss the relief that shone in her eyes at the sound of that voice.

Snow White stood handing her plate to Bombur who thanked her and dumped what she had not eaten onto his before eating it. "Thank you all very much for having me for breakfast," she said before walking to their ledge and seeing the Huntsman looking sharply up at her.

None of the dwarves missed the flash of her hairless legs when she pulled her skirts up to jump over the side, a few rushed over to see her in the Huntsman's arms as he carried her into the room – all of them wondering if they had stayed together the night.

The Huntsman kicked the doors to the balcony closed and sat her on the bed, making her bounce slightly from the rough way he released her. "What were you doing?" he seethed, having woken up to empty arms with her nowhere in sight.

"I was invited to breakfast, and you were sleeping so peacefully I did not want to wake you," she answered quietly knowing he had been worried.

"Don't ever do that again," he ordered harshly.

"I am not a child," she said indignantly, not happy at all with him treating her as such.

"You were gone," he yelled and all angry remarks slipped from her tongue. "I woke and you were gone, do you have any idea what I thought had happened?" In truth he had thought she had been taken from him and given to the queen where she would first be tortured and then killed.

"I did not mean to worry you," she said softly. "I am sorry."

"You frightened me, little bird," he said just as soft, admitting more than just his fear of her being hurt.

Snow White stared up at him, Dwalin's question running through her mind; doubt creeping in her heart. "Why did you agree to kill me?" she asked finally, hitting the Huntsman with her words harder than her fists could have.

"Why do you ask?" He sighed when she did not answer, instead waiting for him to answer her.

"You will tell me," she said firmly when he had turned his back on her, though in truth she wanted nothing more than to cry. "Did you want to kill me?"

The Huntsman did not turn back to her, did not appear to consider answering or even that heard her.

"Did you want to kill me?" she asked again, her voice sounding high and shrill to her own ears. "Answer me!"

"Yes!"

* * *

_I'm going to be getting my wisdom teeth taken out tomorrow so I might not update for a days. Unless I write another chapter today in which case that will be out tomorrow._

_Based on lack of reviews I am guessing that people are no longer interested in reading this story. If that is not the case please let me know if you still want to read it; cause if not many people do than I won't bother with the story anymore. I will say that my last story where reviews started dwindling I stopped writing for it. So please let me know if you want me to continue, cause reviews are the only way I know if people are enjoying the story and want me to keep writing. Thank you all very much.  
_


	8. another taste of heavenly rush

_littleblue33: thank you very much for all of your comments, I'm glad you think it works well. I suppose my true worry for why there weren't very many reviews last chapter was because it hadn't been very good; cause I'm still not completely confident about my writing and I've only been doing stories for a year. But thank you again :)_

_chichi: thank you, there's at least not many Dwalin stories that aren't of him and Ori. I might do that if people are interested; I would certainly like to go more into her and the Huntsman and then her and Dwalin when I finally get there. _

_Bella: thank you very much, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I did find the picture and I love her stuff; her Pocahontas is my favorite by far; thank you telling me though, she's so cute and innocent which is what I'm going for. I've been, for the time being, picturing Jessica Brown Findlay who I think is just beautiful. And I picture her accent when she talks. But I found her cause I was trying to find another young woman who wasn't Katie McGrath who I think is just wonderful. _

_Ari: thank you. I hadn't planned ending it there but then I put him yelling yes and I just had to do it. _

_Guest: thank you so much, I'm so glad to hear you like my story. I really started liking her and the Huntsman in about the second chapter, so I like them paired together too. But that isn't the person she'll end up with; and I have a plan for that. The Huntsman won't be too heartbroken and you shall see why. Thank you again. _

* * *

"Answer me!" they heard her shriek, even from the balcony above and with their doors closed the dwarves could still hear the desperation and despair in her voice.

"Yes!" they heard the Huntsman cry in return, and then there was silence.

The Huntsman turned slowly towards her, knowing the look of pained shock that would be on her face, and he nearly flinched when he saw both pain and tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, instead she shook her head.

_It's not true_, where the words stuck on her tongue. Though looking at his somber face she knew it was. "You agreed to kill me," she said, no longer questioning his intentions for she already knew the answer.

"Yes," he said softly, not daring to step closer even if he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms.

"You wished me dead."

"Yes," he answered.

"Why?" she asked before he finished. Her entire body was shaking, ready to run from him should he move towards her; something he could see clearly in her eyes as she stared at him wildly. "Tell me," she ordered when he did not answer. "Tell me!" she screamed.

"I wanted my life!" he yelled back moving quicker than her mind could follow and he had her by the shoulders and shook her. He saw the confusion on her face as she tried to understand his words.

"Tell me what that means," she demanded, her voice quiet as despair overtook her.

"You know," he told her releasing her, pleased only slightly when she did not step back.

"She forced you to agree?" Snow White asked, no longer sure how to feel.

"The queen asked of me something that once spoken cannot be taken back. The threat was there should I say no," he admitted, though not entirely answering her question.

"And after you took me?" she asked, recalling his treatment of her before he spared her.

The Huntsman sighed, knowing these questions would come one day when she was not so wary of the answers; the problem now was that she was not yet ready to hear them, but Dwalin's asking her had unleashed her need to know. "I wanted you dead if only for my own life," he admitted, knowing how selfish his words sounded; knowing he would have taken her life so he could keep his own.

Snow White could not think of how to respond, of how to feel; he had planned to kill her, she remembered him holding the knife to her but she had somehow convinced herself that it had not been true. "Why did you let me live?" she whispered for she was not strong enough to make her voice louder than a breath.

The Huntsman honestly did not know why he had, he knew he loved her but that was now; he did not have a reason why he did three years ago. "I couldn't," he said finally.

"Why not?" she asked, his answer not enough for her.

"You had done nothing," he said finally, at a loss for what to say to her. And even before she opened her mouth to ask him something else he knew it was not enough.

"You would have been killed if you had refused to kill me and so you agreed. The only way you could have returned home and lived in peace is if you killed me. Why did you not?" she asked no longer caring to hold back her tears and they grew thick in her throat.

"How could I?" he asked exasperated. "When you were staring at me with those big eyes, pleading for me not to kill you. How could I have!" he yelled trying to make her see that there was no way he could have hurt her. "What peace would I have had when I returned home, knowing the only reason I lived was because I had taken an innocent young woman's life?"

Snow White stared up at him knowing he had not had a choice in his actions, not if he wanted to live; and even by sparing her he had given up his life for he could never have returned home. "Why did you stay with me?" she asked not knowing why he had not left her.

The Huntsman had no answer once more, he had not expected her to ask him stay when she first did and she had been so young and innocent with no way of surviving on her own he couldn't leave her. He gave her the only answer he could, pressing his lips firmly against her fuller ones. There were tears in her eyes when she pulled away, his answer having hurt her. He never understood why his telling her of his love for her always wounded her, and yet it did.

The dwarves were quiet listening for any sign of yelling again, having barely heard the murmur of their voices unless they were raised. Dwalin stood at the edge of their balcony listening hard to see if she would come to any harm from the Huntsman; he did not trust the Huntsman enough not to strike her should his anger be great, and Dwalin was ready to exact the Huntsman's punishments should he hurt the woman. He saw her open the doors and close them, leaning her back on them as she breathed heavily trying not to cry. She composed herself in a moment and she stepped further on her balcony towards the ledge, visibly despairing though none of the dwarves knew why.

They watched her crumple to her knees and then as she placed her head on her arms leaning against the ledge; and though they could not hear her they could see her shoulders shaking as she cried. The Huntsman came out a short while later and sat behind her wrapping his arms around her – and she was nearly invisible to their eyes from his large body.

"What?" Dwalin asked when he saw the hard look in his brother's eyes.

Balin looked at his younger brother in disapproval and shook his head. "You should not have asked her that," he told Dwalin.

"Why not?" he asked outraged. "Does she not need to know his intentions with her? You cannot honestly believe he is doing what is best for her," Dwalin said firmly, not understanding. He believed without doubt that the Huntsman thought only of his own gain when it came to the woman.

Balin's look grew harder and Dwalin huffed under his brother's gaze. "She said he was protecting her from her father's second wife who wished her dead."

"Which he agreed to killing her," Dwalin interrupted, having guessed that was why she had been yelling and was now crying; though in truth, her crying and her letting the Huntsman hold her confused him.

Balin hissed a curse in khuzdul at his brother, surprising him with his unkind words.  
"I do not understand why she did not ask this before," Dwalin said defiantly.

"Perhaps she was afraid of the answer," Balin said crossly, surprising Dwalin even more. "It does not sound as though she has many people to turn to. You have made her doubt the only person who has been a friend to her, quite possibly the only person she has. Did you think that maybe she was afraid the only person she had left had meant to kill her?" he asked brutally.

Dwalin had not thought that, he had only been thinking of the answers he himself had wanted – not about how she would feel once she had the answers to give him. He looked back to where she was to see the Huntsman still wrapped around her, though he could see part of her shoulder and guilt swam through him when he saw it still shaking from her tears.

"It was not your place to ask," Balin said before stalking away from him.

Even though he was right, even though Dwalin felt guilt at hurting her he could not help the fact that he still wanted answers; and he wanted even more answers from her.

* * *

_I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed, that meant a lot to me. Also, it's been brought to my attention that it doesn't really seem like the pairing will end up Snow White and Dwalin and I want to assure everyone that that is the pairing that will happen. There's just a few more things to happen before I will focus on them. Also, at this point there's really no reason for her to stay with the dwarves so I'm trying to set the scene for that. It's just taking a lot longer than I thought it would. So I hope you bear with me and are willing to wait until all this passes; I will say this, she will leave from Beorn's with the dwarves. So it's coming soon.  
_


	9. and I believe, I believe it so

_Chichi: I knew what you meant :) I didn't remember how long the dwarves stayed in Rivendell, I want to say it was no more than three days but I could be wrong; I know in the movie they made it seem overnight. I will say her and Dwalin depart on rocky ground until they meet again shortly. _

_Guest: thank you very much again. For Dwalin, I'm trying to show through his questions and reluctance to like the Huntsman how inappropriate and bad her and the Huntsman's relationship is; cause it isn't a healthy one even if I do really like her and the Huntsman. As for a separate story for her and the Huntsman I'm not sure where I would put it, I would like to though cause I do really like them together. _

_Bella: sorry to have worried you. thank you for continuing to read and review. _

* * *

The Huntsman held her for a long while, even after she stopped crying; they laid against the ledge of their balcony listening to the lovely elven chatter as well as their singing and instruments – the feeling of peace and safety surrounding them.

"It is past noon," she said; the dwarves had prepared lunch and had offered the two to join them though neither had responded. That had been hours previous.

"Do you wish to leave?" he asked, his mouth pressed against her cheek from where his head rested.

She was quiet a while and a warm breeze drifted around them. "No," she said at last. "Perhaps we could stay here forever. We would be safe."

His heart warmed at hearing she meant for him to stay with her. "Are you sure?"

"Morning is past and you have not said it was too dangerous to stay," she said softly and he smiled slightly.

"You have not been taken from me yet," he told her. In truth he was afraid if he asked her to leave she would refuse – and he was not wrong, she would have if he asked. "You are sure you wish to remain here?"

She sat up in his arms and turned to face him. "We could be happy here, don't you think?" she asked him staring up at him with wide eyes.

He did not know what to think of the calm way in which she looked; she had done what she had when he first stayed with her – she had taken what she knew to be true and proclaimed it as false, making her knowledge of him wanting to kill her no longer a true fact; it was her way of surviving, of keeping her mind in tact. "Yes I do," he agreed, and he truly believed he would be so long as she was with him.

"We could live here together," she said with a small smile. "We wouldn't have to run anymore. We could finally settle down." That was truly all she wanted, to settle down where they would be safe.

He smoothed the hair away from her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He stared at her deep blue eyes, staring up at him in such unadulterated trust; one he did not deserve. "We can stay, Snow" he told her softly making her smile.

He only called her that in the most tender of moments, the most intimate.

"Would you like some supper?" Bilbo called over the ledge holding two plates of food, nearly blushing at the way she sat in the Huntsman's arms staring up at him.

The Huntsman looked over at Bilbo before turning back to Snow White letting her decide. "We would love some," she told Bilbo pleasantly before standing and going to the wall. Fili and Kili both grabbed a plate and began climbing down.

She looked up to watch them descend and her eyes found Dwalin's as he stood by the edge looking down at her. Thoughts of what the Huntsman had told her started drifting through her mind, for Dwalin was the one who asked, and she shook herself before looking away from the dwarf.

"Here you are milady," they said together making her laugh.

"I thank you both kindly," she told them before taking the plates and moving towards the Huntsman.

Dwalin stared after her, all the questions he wanted to demand answers for burning in his mind, watching as she took her place at the Huntsman's side as they started eating.

"Brother," Balin said stealing Dwalin from his thoughts. Dwalin returned to the others and ate, drinking heavily to rid the woman from his mind. His head was spinning when the others had gone to bed, Thorin, his brother, and their burglar were with Gandalf and the elf lord. He walked to the edge of the balcony when he heard the door below open and close and he saw the woman sitting on the ledge staring up at the stars.

He climbed down the wall before walking to her, planning to get the answers he desired so his mind would clear. "Milady," he said gruffly as he sat across from her, seeing she was wearing nothing more than a man's shirt – the Huntsman's shirt.

"Dwalin," she greeted surprising him with that she knew his name. She sighed when he continued staring at her, knowing what he wanted. "He did not have a choice."

Dwalin snorted. "There's always a choice," he told her harshly.

She tilted her head to the side as she looked at him. "What would you do if I told you you would die if you did not kill me?" she asked curious to know his answer. She smiled slightly when he said nothing, though he was thinking very hard of what he would do. "There is not always a choice."

He did not like that he didn't have an answer; he wished he could say he would choose death but honestly he did not know. And so he turned to cruelty. "You have a choice, Snow White," he said, pleased when he saw the shock on her face when he spoke her name. He did not miss when she looked over her shoulder to the closed doors where the Huntsman lay asleep, what he did not know was why she was with him.

"How do you know my name?"

"The elf said you were a princess, we found you in the wilderness with a Huntsman leading me to believe you are the missing princess. Your face gave you away, now I know you are," he told her nearly sneering.

Snow White did not like that he had so easily figured out who she was, knowing many of the others must have as well; or at least the thought had crossed their mind. _Huntsman was right, _she thought,_ we should not have stayed with them._ She knew it was a mistake before she opened her mouth, given his tone before, and yet she still asked; "what do I have a choice in?"

Dwalin did nothing more than turn his eyes to her bare legs and then looked back at her and she knew; it was written plain in his hard eyes. "You do not get to look at me as though I am a whore," she told him, offended at the way he looked at her as though she were beneath him.

"Why is that? I assume you scream like one," he told her harshly, shocking her with his crude words. He realized he should not have said those things to her when she turned away from him, her brows furrowed in irritation, not if he wanted answers. He continued to sit by her, not trusting her or her Huntsman and he did not know if either of them knew where the Company was heading or what they would do with the knowledge.

"You know who I am?" she asked him suddenly, her deep blue eyes staring hard at him.

"Snow White, the missing princess," he said and he berated himself for forgetting her status when he had spoken crudely to her.

Snow White stared at him, not liking that he knew her and realizing that it was this the Huntsman was trying to keep her from. "You know why I am unsafe?"

"Your queen wished you dead and the Huntsman was to kill you," he said, reminding her yet again of that fact though she did not seem to notice it. She stared at him a while after he answered and he grew uncomfortable under her now saddened gaze.

"What would you do if you were trying to keep me safe?" she asked him softly.

He thought a moment before answering. "I would not let you near a company of dwarves," he told her. "I would keep you hidden."

She nodded, pleased with his answer. "What hope would I have of falling in love and starting a life and a family if you kept me hidden?" she asked surprising him.

He stared at her startled, not liking this direction of questioning. "I don't suppose you would have much hope," he told her unsure and she smiled sadly at him.

"None except you," she said. "In my case the Hunstman," she added as an after thought. "You do not get to look at me as though I am a whore."

He turned his eyes away realizing she had given up the hope of ever being with anyone other than the Huntsman, a thought came to him but it left him before he could think on it. "Do you love him?" he asked.

"He loves me," she said, though that was not what he had asked.

He knew even without her saying it that the answer was no. "That is not a life," he told her, pity for her swelling within him.

She looked at him with eyes filled with such despair that he did not know if there was anything he could say to relieve her of her pain. "There is not always a choice," she whispered before standing to walk back to her room.  
It was then, watching her leave, that the thought returned to him. "You said the queen wished you dead?" he asked halting her steps.

"Yes," she said turning to him confused.

"How do you know?" He was surprised at himself for he was finding that he no longer needed her answers, he needed her to have them.

She looked at him confused, a thought too painful crossing her mind that she let it slip past.

"He told you," Dwalin said when she did not answer. "You trust him blindly, you follow him without care trusting he is doing what is best for you." She took a step back when he stepped forward.

"He loves me," she said again though her voice was not as firm, for doubt was once again creeping into her heart from Dwalin's words.

He had never trusted the Huntsman, had never liked him; he strongly believed the man capable of what Snow White was now thinking. "Are you sure?" he asked coming to stand before her, the top of his head reaching past the tip of her nose.

She stared at him, eyes wide in confusion and fear, and she shook her head. "You're wrong," she said harshly. "He loves me, he would never hurt me." She turned from him and rushed into her room, shutting the door quietly so the Huntsman would not wake.

Even though her mind tried to convince her that the Huntsman loved her and meant the best for her, she could not lay back beside him; she could not even look at him. Dwalin's words ran through her mind; "He told you," Dwalin had said. _It couldn't be true, _was what she told herself. _Huntsman would not have lied about that, he did not take me for his own purpose._ But she could not fight the doubt away. Instead she was left to sit against a wall with her legs curled to her chest shaking as she tried to rid her mind of Dwalin's words.

* * *

_I'm not sure how clear I've made Dwalin's purpose for questioning everything so I would like to explain; he's very untrusting and incredibly rude and suspicious so I'm trying to stick with that. The Huntsman is this big scary looking guy who is with Snow White who's very small and dainty; so warning signals are flashing in Dwalin's mind, and he thinks the Huntsman is basically raping her (that's not the case just what he thinks), so he's actually trying to look out for her. And Dwalin's to the point where he wants her to see that she shouldn't settle for her relationship with the Huntsman, and he'll tell her later that there are other things out there for her.  
_

_Also, it's been requested that I do a separate story for Snow White and the Huntsman and I'm all for that but I don't know how many people would be interested. I would probably go more into her and the Huntsman's intimate moments so it would most likely be M rated, which means I can also put her and Dwalin's intimate moments there when I get to them. For the people who are interested please let me know._


	10. and I needed one more touch

_Chichi: yeah Dwalin's just an untrusting jerk at this point, but he'll get better eventually. It does make for great make-ups, and he has a lot to make up for. _

* * *

The Huntsman woke once again to an empty bed and he jerked into awareness when he did not see Snow White about the room. "Snow?" he called warily, not thinking she would have left him again; hoping she cared more for him than to do that to him again.  
"Snow, what are you doing?" he asked kneeling in front of where she sat curled up in a corner. "Snow?"

She flinched when he reached for her and he pulled his hand back hurt at her reaction. He knelt at her side for a long while, long enough for her to relax though she never did. "What did he ask you?" the Huntsman demanded gently, having realized the dwarf with the many body drawings asked Snow White questions that made her trust in him falter; something the Huntsman strongly disliked the dwarf for.

"Nothing," Snow White answered, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "It was nothing, I am fine."

He did not believe her, he knew her too well; not even when she cupped his face in her hand for he could see the wariness in her eyes.

"You doubt me, little bird," he told her and she shook her head refusing to believe anything her mind told her.

"I do not mean to," she whispered, and though she tried with all her might to believe he had been nothing but honest with her she doubted him. She was relieved when a knock on the door kept her from having to say more.

"The lord Elrond has requested you and your wife dine with him at midday," the elf Lindir said when the Huntsman answered the door.

"Requested," the Huntsman said unbelievingly as he tied his trousers.

The elf smiled, visibly unhappy he was speaking with the Huntsman. "I will be escorting you both, when shall you be ready?" he asked proving the Huntsman had been correct in that he and Snow White were not being asked to join Elrond.

The Huntsman gave the elf a hard look before closing the door. He knelt once more before Snow White, brushing the hair out of her face and running his thumb along the circles beneath her eyes; pleased when she did not flinch at him touching her, hoping her doubts had dissipated. "We can sneak away if you want," he said gently though he truly wished she would agree to leaving.

She smiled slightly before shaking her head. "The lord Elrond has been most hospitable, we should show our gratitude," she said before standing. It was seeing her legs when she stood that he realized she was wearing his shirt, her dress still in a pile from when he had slipped it from her shoulders the night previous.

Snow White smiled when the Huntsman kissed his way up her leg to her hip. "We are being waited on," she told him. _Dwalin was wrong_, she thought as she stared down into the Huntsman's dark eyes as he gazed up at her, his hands firm on her hips, _my huntsman would never hurt me. He loves me._

"They can wait a bit longer," he said kissing his way up her body as he pulled his shirt over her head.

Snow White laughed softly. "That would be ungracious," she told him turning her head and his lips instead found her jaw.

"We can't always be gracious," he mumbled against her throat, his hands running along the expanse of her flesh, feeling her shivers of delight when his hands reached certain places.

He kissed away her fears and doubts, proclaiming his love in his every caress – of his hands, of his tongue – though doubt still lurked in the back of her mind, hidden with other horrid things behind a wall of refusal. "We should go," she said against his mouth, not entirely wanting to lay with him in that moment – doubt peeking its head over her wall of denial.

He kissed her a last time before pulling away, watching as she retrieved her dress and slipped it over her head. He followed suit and finished dressing reluctantly before following her into the hall.

"You are ready then," the elf said smiling strainedly before leading them to where they had feasted the first night.

"I was wondering when you would join me," Elrond said pleasantly standing to pull back Snow White's chair and then to push her in. "How has your stay been?"

"It has been most pleasant, you truly do have a lovely home," Snow White told him sweetly, thankful for being housed in such a beautiful and peaceful place.

"Thank you, Princess," he told her with a smile before suddenly looking very serious. "I assume you are aware that your father has asked many regions about you, that he is worried for your well being?" Elrond asked, thinking of how worried and then angry he would be if his daughter had run off with a Huntsman.

Snow White felt as though the air had been sucked out of the sky, her heart nearly stilling in her chest. Out of all the things Elrond could have asked that was the one she would never have expected. "I do not believe I know what you speak of," she said quietly, not even feigning interest in her food; she had no appetite left so to speak.

"You did not know your father has been searching for you?" Elrond asked looking from the princess to the Huntsman; it was seeing the strange look in the man's eyes, one of rage and fear, that made Elrond realize that perhaps the two were not actually married. Snow White shook her head, her eyes glazed with the many thoughts swirling in her mind. "Yes, both king and queen have voice their fears and that they want you home," he told her gently.

"The queen said she feared for me?" Snow White asked, doubt breaking down all walls she had built.

"Very much so," Elrond answered. "She said you were her daughter though not by blood and that she wished she had shown you more love."

She couldn't breathe, too much was being thrust at her and she was suffocating beneath the weight of it. Without thought of being gracious or of showing manners she stood and nearly ran back to the room she had been given, surprising everyone who saw.

The Huntsman was quick to follow, catching the door as it swung shut. Snow White had been in such a state she had not noticed Thorin at the table, nor had she noticed Bilbo, Balin, or Dwalin. Dwalin looked after her, hearing her shallow breathing as she struggled with the knowledge the Huntsman was not who she thought he was. A painful grip on his wrist kept him from rising to follow, to see if she would need his help from the Huntsman.

"What did you do?" Balin asked in pity for Snow White and fury at his brother.

"She needed to know the truth," Dwalin said in defense of his actions, not understanding why his brother did not see how the Huntsman would hurt her.

"Was it the truth?" Balin demanded. "Do you know for certain he did anything against her or do you only believe he does?"

Dwalin felt his own anger growing though he tried to control it. "I believe she needs to question him rather than follow him blindly. You heard the elf, the queen was concerned for her," Dwalin growled.

Balin stood looking at Dwalin in disgust. "Do you honestly believe the queen foolish enough to show spite against the princess when she was missing? You know nothing of what happened, perhaps the Huntsman is the only person who wishes her well. You have just ruined that," Balin said before leaving the table as well.

Dwalin sighed gruffly shaking his head at his brother's words, his eyes falling on his king. "Do you believe me wrong as well?" he asked.

Thorin shook his head. "I do not know what to believe," he admitted. "I think she has hidden her worries and concerns and chosen to believe the Huntsman is the only person she can trust. How else could she have survived?"

"She should have questioned it, saved herself the pain," Dwalin said trying to convince himself his demanding answers from her had been right, though he was quickly seeing it might not have been.

"That may be so but she is young, and she had no one except him," Thorin said standing as well. "I do not believe you should have said anything."

Dwalin was left to sit beside the hobbit realizing he had been wrong, it had not been his place to ask those things of her. Instead he had caused her to think of things she was not yet ready to know, things that would only bring her hurt; and that, he realized, was entirely his fault.

He sighed frustrated before standing too and leaving the table, making for her room. He rounded the corner and stopped when he saw her door ajar and her crumpled on her knees with her head in her hands weeping; the Huntsman nowhere in sight.


	11. another taste of divine rush

_Chichi: thank you very much, I'm so glad you're enjoying it. _

_Gemstone: thank you, I hope it continues to be good. _

* * *

"Milady?" Dwalin asked quietly as he walked through the door, seeing her turn her head away as she wiped her tears – not wanting him to see them.

"Yes Dwalin," she said softly, her voice thick and strained, and she looked up at him with her eyes red from crying looking very much the young woman she was.

"Where is your huntsman?" he asked though that had not been what he wanted to say; _I'm sorry_, was the first thing he wanted to tell her, the next was why he so strong believed she needed the answers she now had; but looking at her barely composed face he could not say any of that.

Snow White grit her teeth when she felt her chin begin to quiver, refusing to let anyone see her cry; though the Huntsman had seen her cry plenty. She felt a sob in her chest at thoughts of him and the way he had looked at her and so she shook her head.

Dwalin did not know what to do, uncomfortable with the tears shining in her eyes and knowing he was the reason for them. "Did he leave you?" he asked, kneeling down before her.

"I don't know," she whispered, wiping the few tears that had escaped. She was afraid he had, not blaming him if he did. "You were wrong," she said miserably, looking up at him before looking down as tears welled in her eyes.

"Snow,"

"No!" she cried silencing him. "You were wrong. The queen wanted me dead."

Dwalin stared into her angry blue eyes, seeing the despair swirling in their depths. "You do not know that for certain," he said in defense though it was a weak one and he knew it.

Snow White shook her head, laughing shrilly as she wiped her eyes. "He meant to kill me," she told him. "He wanted his life, and so when I stopped begging him for mine he held a dagger to my chest planning to cut out my heart as the queen had asked."

Dwalin did not dare interrupt her, not trusting himself to keep his anger in line should she yell or even strike him; knowing he deserved it.

"I saw the look in his eyes when faced with killing me. He knew sparing me meant he could never return home, that he would be hunted for the remainder of his days and yet he let me live," she said, tears once more gathering in her eyes. "You were wrong!"

He nearly winced at the shrill tone of her voice as she yelled at him. "Then where is he?" Dwalin asked, still holding on to the Huntsman meaning to do her harm though there was no evidence. "Why is he not here if he loves you?"

"Because I doubted him," she answered, giving up trying to hide her tears for they kept coming.

Dwalin watched as the anger left her and despair was left in its wake, weighing her down and slumping her shoulders.

"He has done nothing but care for me and love me and I doubted him," she said. "You asked me how I knew the queen wanted me dead and then told me not to trust him. You made me question his intentions and I let you," she said angrily shoving him away from her, nearly taking him off balance.

He reached for her, an apology on his tongue, when a large shadow fell over him and Snow White was pulled to her feet. He reached for his ax and turned to who had grabbed her to see the Huntsman holding her behind him.

"You do not touch her," the Huntsman snarled, fire blazing in his eyes.

Dwalin wanted to give an angry reply, the Huntsman having no place to speak or treat Dwalin as he was, but he did no more than nod once and stalk out of the room rounding the corner to run into his brother.

"You saw you were wrong?" Balin asked looking hard at him.

Dwalin tried to move past him but Balin blocked his path. "I was wrong to have asked her anything, it was not my place," he admitted, though his view of the Huntsman had not changed for he still not trust the man, but he did come to learn that Snow White was still fragile from everything that had happened.

"And yet you still went and spoke with her," Balin said looking at Dwalin curiously. "Have you found that you are beginning to care for her?"

Dwalin snorted before he remembered how he had wanted to wipe tears from her cheeks and he shook his head. "I do not wish her ill, if that constitutes as caring then I suppose so," Dwalin grumbled.

Balin nodded, trying not to smirk at realizing his brother cared more for the woman and her well being than he wanted to admit. "I suppose so."

…

The Huntsman turned to Snow White, releasing his firm grip on her arm that would later be bruised.

"You did not leave me," she said softly.

He would have been hurt that she thought after everything he would simply leave her if not for the relief in her eyes. "It takes nothing more than a dwarf to make you doubt me," he told her knowing from the way she flinched and her eyes dimmed that he was being cruel; and yet he could not bring himself to be sorry. "There is nothing for you to say," he said when she opened her mouth to respond.

Snow White closed her mouth, seeing the pain behind his anger and knowing she had hurt him; angry with herself for ever believing he would do her wrong.

"The lord Elrond has offered us to be escorted back to the kingdom where you will be reunited with the king and queen," the Huntsman said stepping away from her, not giving her the comfort of his arms around her as he so knew she craved. "We leave in two days. I am sure they both have missed you greatly," he said harshly before turning to leave, not trusting himself not to forgive her when her face was so sad.

"Where are you going?" she asked lightly, trying to sound so desperate.

The Huntsman turned his head to answer; "I am finding another bed to sleep in."

Snow White flinched when the door slammed shut, realizing she was very much along; having not slept without his warmth at her side in three years, tears threatening to escape her once more. She crawled into the bed and laid awake staring at the ceiling, not understanding why the Huntsman would let her return home; wondering if she had made him angry enough for him not to care for her any longer.

She woke from a restless sleep to a loud knock on the door. "Dwalin?" she asked when she saw him on the other side.

Dwalin stood uncomfortably shifting his weight. "We are leaving, milady," he said quietly, not understanding why he was there nor why he was telling her.

Snow White felt sadness settle around her – everyone was leaving her. She had been so lonely for company, for someone other than the Huntsman, she had greatly enjoyed getting to know the dwarves; now they were leaving and she had hurt her huntsman.

Dwalin could see she was unhappy with the news, and he felt strangely pleased that she would miss them. "Will you remain here?" he asked, wondering what would become of the missing princess.

"No," she said clearing her throat of emotion. "The elves are escorting me home."

"What?" Dwalin asked outraged and confused. "Does the Huntsman know this?"

"Yes, he agreed to it."

Dwalin did not understand, did not know what to say. He did not trust the Huntsman, did not even like him, but he did not think the man would allow Snow White to return to a woman who wanted her dead. "Do you know why?"

"Because I doubted his word on the queen wishing me dead. I suppose I will see if he had been honest within the month," she said with a sad laugh.

Dwalin tried to find something to say, anything to relieve her of the pain his questions had caused. "There is hope for a life for you," he said trying to give her some happiness.

"What?" she asked confused, having not thought he would say that.

"You will fall in love and he will keep you safe. Give you the life you dream of, if only you would hope," he said, offering the little kindness he had.

Snow White looked at him surprised and he saw tears shine in her eyes. He did not want her to cry, he did not like it when she did. He was shocked when he felt her arms around his neck, her body flush against his as she hugged him. In truth she just wanted someone to hold her, a strong pair of arms that held her tight and made her feel weak; she wanted the Huntsman to hold her, but Dwalin's arms were large enough to secure her when he finally wrapped them around her.

"I wish you luck," she said softly in his ear, her breath tickling his skin. And in a moment she was gone, her door closing softly behind her. He could still feel her body pressing against his, the swell of her breasts and the curve of her hips fitting against his own; he shook himself of her and returned to the others, still not any surer of why he had gone to her in the first place. Though he worried then, as he would come to worry in the days that followed when her lovely face haunted him, what fate she would meet when she returned home.

The Huntsman did not come near Snow White the day that followed, and though it had only been hours she greatly missed him. She hardly slept that night and she woke dreading what was to come.

"Are you ready milady," Lindir asked when she had opened her door, and she could only nod.

She released a breath at seeing the Huntsman with the other elves, a troop of ten that would escort her back to her kingdom, having thought he might have left her. She thanked Elrond for housing her in his wondrous home before they left. And for the first time since the Huntsman had spared her, Snow White felt afraid.

* * *

_I would just like to assure those who are worried that Snow White will cross paths with the dwarves again, and she will stay with them. _


	12. and I believe, I believe it's so

_chichi: thanks for reviewing. Glad you enjoyed last chapter, I enjoyed writing her and Dwalin talking and their hug._

* * *

Snow White sat atop the horse the elves gifted her with and rode beside the Huntsman as the elves led them South so they could pass through the Gap and she could return home.

"Do you have a plan?"  
"Will we evade them before we return to the kingdom?"  
"Will you let them take me home?"  
"Do you still care for me?" all of these she asked the Huntsman when elven ears would not hear. Never did he answer her: he did not snort derisively, did not laugh deprecatingly, he did not turn to her with angry eyes or yell at her – things that would let her know he cared enough to hate her – he did nothing.

She rode surrounded by the elves and their incredible beauty, listening to their lovely voices lilting around her, but the only voice she wished to hear was the Huntsman's and he would not acknowledge her.

"We will rest here for the night, princess Snow White," an elf Snow White did not have the will to learn the name of told her as they stopped for the first night.

She went to where the Huntsman stood, he did not turn to her. She stood at his side for a long while, wringing her hands together as she thought of what to say – not knowing if there was anything she could say.

"You have a plan," she said softly as she looked up at him, waiting for him to look at her though he did not. "You will not let them take me home, you won't let the queen hurt me." She said all of this firmly and assuredly, no doubt in her voice or her heart.

"And why do you think that?" he asked, surprising her that he had spoken.

"Because I trust you," she said and he turned to her smiling slightly.

"You never should have stopped," he told her and then shook his head. "I won't let anyone hurt you, little bird," he said before turning away from her. "Give it another day."

She smiled, breathing easier than she had all day, no longer afraid for she knew her huntsman would keep her safe just as he always did. She did not expect for him to immediately wrap her in his arms, giving her the comfort and safety she so wanted, she had not thought he would forgive her so easily and so it was no shock that he did not. His assurance did little to ease her need for his warmth beside her as she slept, which he refused her, and so she laid restless staring at the stars. Sleep found her hours into the night, the sun waking her sooner than her tired mind desired.

"Get up, little bird," the Huntsman said pulling her to her feet, his hands releasing her once she claimed her footing giving her no lingering touches; though his eyes were fixed on hers and he gave her the smallest of smiles seeing she was despairing, though they both knew she deserved his treatment of her.

He mounted his horse and she did the same on her own, following along beside him wondering what plan he had for he had told her to wait another day; this was that day.

As a Huntsman he was familiar with the terrain over all of the East, knowing each animal and its mannerisms – one of which was hardly an animal at all. To this the Huntsman tied a letter speaking of danger and haste to a bird's leg days previous, and on this day their help would arrive in a friend that had housed them both for a little time. The Huntsman had a plan, one that would keep Snow White safe, though it was at the fault of Thorin Oakenshield and his Company why the Huntsman's plan failed.

The chilling howl came too late for the group, their foe meaning to take them by surprise, and they were scattered quickly.

Snow White grabbed the Huntsman's hand and lept to his horse, clinging to his back as they rode as quickly as they could away. She buried her head in the Huntsman's back as the cries of the elves reached her ears, knowing they were being slaughtered by the orcs and wargs. Their horse ran as hard as it could, the Huntsman driving it to go faster, and all the while they could hear the elves crying out and the orcs shrieking and the wargs snarling. Snow White heard a terrible roar from she did not know where and she held to the Huntsman tighter, knowing he would give his life to keep her safe but not knowing how she would stay alive should he fall.

The Huntsman threw her from the horse when it started to fall, and she curled up and rolled along the ground, slamming her body into the hard dirt with enough force to rattle her bones.

"Huntsman," she called looking toward the horse, seeing a crude dagger in it's belly. She saw an orc atop a warg racing toward her and she stood unsheathing her sword, preparing to drive it through the warg's own belly. The Huntsman beat her to it though, and she instead lept towards the orc before it could regain its footing, silencing the apology on her lips for taking its life; knowing it would have taken hers.

"What is that?" she asked when she heard the terrifying roar, a thought too filled with hope crossing her mind but the Huntsman did nothing more than offer her a small smile.

"Come Snow," he said pulling her behind him, backing away from the league of orcs as they began to surround the two.

She stayed at his back, facing the snarling mouths of the wargs and the sneering of orcs in front of her while the Huntsman faced the ones before him. They were outnumbered, greatly, though they would fight.

She slid on her knees as a warg leapt at her, bringing her sword to slice its middle, before turning to stab the next. She heard the shrieks and whimpers of the wargs as the Huntsman killed the ones near him, finding herself surrounded though she kept fighting. Her sword dripped with blood, though she had only killed three, wounding the rest, and still they kept coming.

The Huntsman heard her cry, turning to see her holding her side where she had been hurt, though she raised her sword and killed the orc that had wounded her. He tried to get to her, surrounded himself as the orcs had separated them, driving through the mess of hideous creatures to reach her; barely feeling when he himself was hurt.

"No!" he roared when he saw a sword impaling her, seeing it coming out of the back of her left shoulder.

Snow White could hardly feel anything but the pain, feeling her blood seeping out of her body as she crumpled to the ground. The orc, its grotesque gray face leering over her, began tearing at her dress. She turned her head to where she heard the Huntsman screaming for her, trying to reach her. Somewhere in her mind she was aware of the hands touching her, of the many orcs around her and on top of her as they abused her. But she did not turn away from the Huntsman, and in her hazed state he turned into Dwalin with all his body drawings and scars, his bitten off ear and large arms.

He yelled for her, her name a prayer on his lips, and he was the Huntsman again. She watched him cut through an orc and its warg in one stroke before a sword came down on his head from behind; and then her Huntsman was no more.

She did not look away from his broken body, from the blood pooling on the grass from where the sword laid in his head. All of the orcs drew near, for she was the last alive, standing over her in delight as they watched the life slowly begin leaving her. She whimpered when a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her, pain exploding throughout her body.

A pale face filled with fury and glee hovered over her, tearing away the last bit of her ruined dress. She knew his name, Azog the Defiler, had heard a great many tale of him and the horrid things he had done; that he would do to her.

The Huntsman's name fell from her mouth as a plea, earning a dark laugh from the pale orc as he bore down on her. That terrifying roar sounded again, much closer, and the pale orc looked up in surprise. He left her there, broken and bleeding, and climbed his pale orc before retreating as the other orcs did as well.

Snow White's heart beat faster than she could breathe and her vision blurred as she stared up at the sky, accepting that she would die; glad the queen would not have the satisfaction of her heart. A large black shape stood over her and growled before her world grew dark and she knew no more.


	13. whose side am I on? whose side am I?

_Guestgirl: I don't think that's a bad thing. I did end up liking the Huntsman, and I liked her and the Huntsman, but I'm excited to get to her and Dwalin. _

_chichi: you probably do. If not it's answered quickly in this chapter._

* * *

"Did they..." a familiar aged voice asked trailing off uncomfortably.

Snow White breathed deeply in her sleep induced haze, unable to open her eyes though the soft voices drifted around her head.

"Rape her?" an equally as familiar voice asked callously. "No."

Images flooded her mind; orcs and wargs surrounded she and the Huntsman, the Huntsman screaming for her, her huntsman lying dead on the ground with blood pooling around him, the fabric of her dress being torn away as monstrous hands pawed at her, a pale orc pulling her towards him as he settled on top of her, a loud roar racing towards her.

"Shh, princess, you're safe."  
"Calm down, everything will be alright." Both of the voices tried calming her once she began screaming.

"What are you doing to her?" a voice asked, the one voice besides the Huntsman's she so wanted to hear. "Snow?" Dwalin asked coming near her, seeing her blue eyes wide and crazed. He cried out in surprise when she stuck him, her nails digging into his cheek. She screamed curses at him, words a lady should not know nor should she ever say, reaching for him to strangle him. He back away in shock, Beorn holding down her thrashing body, the covers having fallen away and lovely her milky skin exposed as well as the bloodied bandages on her shoulder and side.

"Pour it in her mouth," Beorn ordered Gandalf motioning to the cup beside the bed. Gandalf did as told, forcing her lips open so she would drink, and Snow White wilted and stilled as sleep overtook her unwillingly. Beorn righted the covers over her, having been waiting until she healed to put her in one of his wife's old dresses; which he did not think would fit though he had little else.

"She is unwell," Gandalf said smoothing the hair back from her brow.

Beorn snorted derisively. "What would you expect from one who was attacked by Azog?" he asked Gandalf crossly, having taken a strong liking to the young woman when the Huntsman had asked for hospitality a few years ago.

"This was done by Azog?" Dwalin asked, the first he had heard of it, though the dwarves hadn't heard much of her for they had only just been offered shelter that very day. He looked at her face, her brows knitted unhappily even in rest, wondering why it was him she had attacked.

"Her mind," Gandalf clarified to Beorn, having not heard Dwalin. "It was already so fragile, I do believe she has come undone."

Dwalin was left standing in the large doorway staring at the broken woman realizing just how right Balin had been; it had never been his place to question the Huntsman or his intentions, it had only ever hers. He had not considered the state of her mind – which had been so obviously delicate in her refusal to believe the Huntsman had a single ill intention for her and instead blindly followed after him – he had only wanted her to see he was right in his mistrusting of the Huntsman, which he realized then why she had attacked him; she blamed him for what had happened.

"Is she alright?" Balin asked when Dwalin returned to the others.

Dwalin looked up to see that all of the dwarves, and Bilbo, were looking at him expectantly. He wondered when Snow White had stolen a place in if not their hearts than their minds, for they had all at one time found themselves wondering what would become of the beautiful woman.

"Brother?" Balin asked taking note of the bleeding marks on Dwalin's face.

"She's hurt," was all Dwalin could say before he grabbed a large cup filled with ale and drank it, wishing to rid his thoughts of her.

Balin understood that Dwalin realized he was part of the reason she was hurt, she had doubted the Huntsman because of Dwalin's questions and now the Huntsman was dead. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, offering the only comfort he could, wondering if she would ever believe the Huntsman's ultimate demise had not been Dwalin's fault; but then Balin began to wonder whose fault it really was, wondering just how broken Snow White would be when she found out.

During the time Dwalin had stood staring at Snow White and then had left to join the others, Gandalf and Beorn had conversed on what to do with Snow White.

"Will you allow her to stay with you?" Gandalf asked, knowing the princess now had no one. "I believe you could keep her safe."

"That I could," Beorn agreed staring down at her sleeping face still looking as unhappy as when she had been awake; finding no peace in her dreams.

"Will you not?" Gandalf asked when Beorn said no more, wondering if the bear man was really hard enough to turn her away.

Beorn shook his head. "I would be happy to have her," he answered honestly, having liked looking upon her wondrous face as she watched his animals. "I do not believe she would enjoy remaining here. I think she would go mad."

Gandalf looked from Beorn to Snow White, knowing the dwarves had grown fond of her kindness in only a few sparse days – which was both unheard of and unimaginable for dwarves. "Why do you believe that?" he asked questioningly.

Beorn sighed and went upon changing her bandages, seeing the grotesque stitches he had given her did not fully keep her from bleeding, especially not after her efforts to attack the dwarf.

"May I?" Gandalf asked coming to stand by her side, pulling the blanket down past her legs.

Beorn watched as Gandalf placed his hands over her shoulder and side and whispered something in a language he did not understand, and watched as her wounds closed and then as Gandalf cut the crude string he had sewn her with. He would not admit it, but Beorn was impressed by Gandalf's display of magic; knowing the man had been honest in his being a wizard, bringing Beorn closer to believing the rest of the tale Gandalf had told him.

"It would do her good to go with you," Beorn commented.

"Absolutely not," Gandalf said shocked at Beorn's thought and the idea of the young woman going on such a dangerous quest. "The dangers are far to great, the likelihood of her surviving is slim."

"I do not believe she would care too much about dying," Beorn told the wizard warningly, and Gandalf knew he was treading in dangerous waters; having not realized just how fond Beorn was of the princess. "The likelihood of her surviving if she were to stay here with nothing more than memories and her thoughts is even slimmer."

"How do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"I knew her Huntsman, I came across him years ago. He had brought her to me to be housed for a short while after the queen ordered him to kill her. He would not have wanted her anywhere near your company of dwarves," Beorn told him remembering the terrifying way the Huntsman had protected her, knowing he would destroy any harm that threatened her.

"What is it you are saying?" Gandalf asked him, a thought crossing his mind though he wanted to hear Beorn say it.

"I do not think she believes it her who is to blame," Beorn answered. "At least not yet. If she has nothing to occupy her thoughts when she does she will destroy herself."

* * *

_So at this point, Snow White is super pissed; at everyone basically. At some point she's gonna turn that finger of blame on herself, and she's already been through so much that her mind physically cannot take that, so she's gonna go a little hysterical. I guess what I'm wanting to know is how crazy would you like her to act; would you rather her craziness show through her thoughts or her actions. And she won't stay in hysterics, she will calm down and be more rational. But for a short time she'll be very distressed. Thank you all for reading._


End file.
